familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Olmstead List of Famous Descendants
James Olmstead (1520-1553) and Alice Hawkins (1522-1553) of Great Leighs, Essex, England are the grandparents of several Olmstead Immigrants that came to Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1639 on the boat Lyon. They then moved to help settle Connecticut and are listed on Hartford Founders Monument. Immigrants There were six immigrants to New England in 1632 - James and his two sons and two nephews and one niece. It is believed they were part of the large Braintree colony that sailed to America in the Lyon, the first boat of Winthrop's Great Immigrant Fleet to found Massachusetts Bay Colony. * James Olmstead (1580-1640) - grandson of James Olmstead (1520-1553), list Hartford Founders Monument * Nicholas Olmstead (1612-1684) - Son of James, Captain of Hartford Troop of Dragoons in 1675 - King Philip's War (participants) * Nehemiah Olmstead (1616-1653) - Son of James * Richard Olmstead (1612-1687) - Son of Richard, listed on Hartford Founders Monument * John Olmstead (1616-1686) - Son of Richard, listed on Hartford Founders Monument * Rebecca Olmstead (1624-1698) - Daughter of Richard - md Immigrant Thomas Newell (1611-1689) Research Notes Olmstead Family Origins The earliest mention of the family name occurs in "Doomsday Book" for the County of Essex, in the survey made under William the Conqueror, in 1086. It appears as follows under "The Land of Suen of Essex" and the "Hundret of Tendringe": "Almesteda (Elmsted or Olmsted) was held by Robert Fitz Wimarc. Now Suen (holds it), and Siric' of him, as 1 manor and as 8 hides. Then 14 villeins; now 13. Then 31 bordars; now 36. Then 6 serfs; now 1. Then 3 ploughs on the demesne; now 4. Then 19 ploughs belonging to the men; now 18. (There is) wood (land) for 500 swine, 22 acres of meadow, and pas- ture for 60 sheep. Then as now {semper) 1 mill, and 1 saltpan. Then 3. rounceys (runcini), and 18 beasts (animalia), and 30 swine, 150 sheep, 40 goats, and 5 hives of bees; now 5 rounceys, 10 beasts, 32 swine, 190 sheep, 80 goats, (and) 2 hives of bees. It was then worth 9 pounds; now 10." — The Victoria History of the Counties of England Essex, Westminster, Archibald Constable & Co., p. 491. Family Trees * George Olcott Immigrant Ancestors * Denison Olmstead Immigrant Ancestors * John Olmsted Immigrant Ancestors * Joseph Smith Immigrant Ancestors * Aphek Woodruff Immigrant Ancestors A B * M. Russell Ballard (1928) - ( GSmith, HMSmith, JFSmith1, HSmith, LMack, LGates, DGates2, DGates1, SOlmstead, NOlmstead, JOlmstead_1580, JOlmstead_1551, JOlmstead_1520) - LDS Apostle C * Coolbrith, Ina (1841-1928) - ( DCSmith, LMack, LGates, DGates2, DGates1, SOlmstead, NOlmstead, JOlmstead_1580, JOlmstead_1551, JOlmstead_1520) - First poet Laurette of California. H M * Mack, Stephen, Col (1766-1826): ( LGates, DGates2, DGates1, SOlmstead, NOlmstead, JOlmstead_1580, JOlmstead_1551, JOlmstead_1520) - Colonel of Vermont Militia in US Revolutionary War, city supervisor of Detroit and Pontiac, Michigan. O * Alexander Fisher Olmsted (1822–1853) / son of Denison Olmstead was a professor of chemistry at the University of North Carolina. * Olmstead, Bert (1926) - Canadian ice hockey player * Olmstead, Denison (1791-1859) - ( NOlmstead3, NOlmstead2, NOlmstead1, JOlmstead_1654, NOlmstead, JOlmstead_1580, JOlmstead_1551, JOlmstead_1520) - American astronomer * Francis Allyn Olmsted wrote a book on Hawaii / son of Denison Olmstead. * Olmstead, Marla (2000) - young famous abstract artist * Matt Olmstead, American writer and producer for television shows * C. Michelle Olmstead, American astronomer * Olmstead, Roy (1886-1966) - famous bootlegger during American prohibition * Robert Olmstead, American novelist and educator * The notable Olmsted family of New York City: ** Olmsted, Frederick L (1822-1903) - (John Olmstead, BOlmsted, JOlmstead3, JOlmstead2, JOlmstead_1654, NOlmstead, JOlmstead_1580, JOlmstead_1551, JOlmstead_1520) - an American landscape architect his sons John Charles Olmsted and Frederick Law Olmsted, Jr., also landscape architects, and their company Olmsted Brothers ** Olmsted, George W. (1874-1940) - founder of Long Island Lighting Company (LILCo), patron of the Chief Cornplanter Council, Boy Scouts of America ** Olmsted, George H., Maj Gen. (1901-1998) - veteran of World War I and World War II, General in the United States Army, life insurance magnate, and philanthropist * Aaron Olmsted, investor in the Connecticut Land Company in the United States * Andrew J. Olmsted, a U.S. soldier during the Iraq occupation * Dan Olmsted, a senior editor for United Press International (UPI) and author of the Age of Autism reports * David Olmsted, an American politician * John Olmsted (1938–2011), an American naturalist and conservationist * John W. Olmsted (1903–1986), an American historian P S * Smith, David A. (1879-1952) - Son of Joseph F (1838), first president of the Mormon Tabernacle Choir. * Smith, Hyrum (1800-1844) - Brother of Joseph Smith, Jr - Patriarch and Martyr of the LDS Church * Smith, Hyrum M (1872-1918) - LDS Apostle, son of Joseph F Smith. * Smith, Joseph, Jr (1805-1844) - ( LMack, LGates, DGates2, DGates1, SOlmstead, NOlmstead, JOlmstead_1580, JOlmstead_1551, JOlmstead_1520) - Founder of the Mormon Religion * Smith, Joseph F. (1838-1918) - Son of Hyrum Smith, LDS Apostle, Hawaiian Missionary and 6th President of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph F. (1876-1972) - Son of Joseph F (1838), LDS Apostle, 10th President of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph III (1832-1914) - Son of the Prophet, Joseph Smith and founder of the RLDS Church. * Spencer, Daniel (1764-1843) - very active fighter in the American Revolutionary War. * Spencer, Daniel (1794-1868) - ( DSpencer5, EREmmons, SBEmmons, EButler, EButler, EOlmstead), NOlmstead, JOlmstead_1580, JOlmstead_1551, JOlmstead_1520) - last mayor of Mormon city of Nauvoo, Illinois. First president of the LDS Salt Lake Stake (1849-1868). Missionary to the British Isles. * Spencer, Hiram (1798-1846) - died in Mormon refugee camp in Mt Pisgah IA. W * Woodruff, Abraham O (1872-1904) - son of Wilford Woodruff, LDS Church Apostle who died young. * Woodruff, Lucy E (1869-1937) - granddaughter of Wilford Woodruff, wife of George Albert Smith (1870-1951), 8th President of the LDS Church * Woodruff, Newton (1863-1960) - Son of Wilford Woodruff, Mayor of Smithville, Utah 1900 * Woodruff, Phoebe A (1842-1919) - daugher of Wilford Woodruff, wife of Lorenzo Snow (1814-1901), 5th President of LDS Church * Woodruff, Wilford (1807-1891) - ( AWoodruff, EWoodruff, SWoodford, JWoodford2, RNewell, ROlmstead, ROlmstead1, JOlmstead_1551, JOlmstead)- Famous Mormon missionry, LDS Apostle & 4th President of the LDS Church, voice on of oldest ever audio recordings. See also Aphek Woodruff Immigrant Ancestors which shows that Wilford has three lines of parentage traced to James Olmstead. Category:Descendancy lists